Fan:Solar Flare
Solar Flare is a cold-blooded army in Super Digimon Xros Wars. Members Ryo Ryo Aonuma Kairi |partner=Hawkmon |trait= |cards= |age=13 |born= |death= |grade=7th |gender=Female |relatives=Unnamed Mother and Father, Riku Naminé |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias= }} Riku Riku Naminé Tai Tai Takeru Greymon Greymon is Ryo's main partner. He looks like a blue-skinned version of a regular Greymon, but with a metal helmet shaped like a GeoGreymon's, and a cannon-tipped tail. Attacks * Mega Flame: Attacks with a jet of flames that burns its surroundings to nothing. * Blaster Tail: Drives its tail into opponents for 360° around itself. * Horn Strike: Assaults the opponent with a technique effective for both approach and retreat. * Axe Tail: The tail has an axe silhouette that then hits the enemy MailBirdramon MailBirdramon Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is an alien-type dragon Digimon. Cyberdramon is the most powerful member of Solar Flare. Attacks *'Eraser Claw' *'Glutton Fang': Suddenly extends his ribs from his chest and skewers the opponent. *'Cyber Blader': Cuts apart the opponent by riding on his spinning tail while holding the Twin Lancer in his hands. *'Death Divider': Spins around the Twin Lancer's shaft and attacks with his tail. *'Cyber spin':He spins at a super fast speed and hits then enemy after coming from underground. AeroVeedramon/ExVeemon AeroVeedramon/ExVeemon is rather strong and a good friend of MailBirdramon met in the Canyon Zone Attacks *'Dragon Impulse': Creates an energy dragon and releases it at his enemy. *'V-Wing Blade': Shoots out a V-shaped blade of energy from his wings. *'V-Breath Arrow': Shoots out a V-shaped heatbeam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. * Vee-Laser (X-Laser): Fires a laser from the X on its chest/stomach. Raidramon Raidramon is often the "Blue Thunder" of Solar Flare. He is often seen without the "Crest of Friendship" on him Attacks * Thunder Blast (Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. * Lightning Blade: Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. * Electric Bite: Electrifying bite attack. Beelzemon Beelzemon battles as his normal and Blast Mode. He is the "Solar Flare" of the army. (This is not the same Beelzemon from the original Xros Wars) Attacks *'Death the Cannon': Fast draws a tremendously powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, which is said to have almost godly speed. *'Darkness Claw': Paralyzes the opponent instead of granting their desires, whispering about their final rewards and making a complete fool out of them. Unable to move, that fool will be the target of its fast draw until they lay down life's burden. *'Corona Blaster' (Death Slinger): Fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon. *'Corona Destroyer' (Chaos Flare): Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it creating a giant continuous beam as long he keeps firing. *'Solar Flare': Takes in solar energy and fires it as a Flamethrower. Hawkmon Hawkmon is the partner to Kairi. Gaossmon DigiXroses MetalGreymon MetalGreymon (2010 anime) is the Digi-Xros of Greymon and MailBirdramon. MetalGreymon often is used to fight of the Dark Knight army. Attacks * Trident Arm: Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. * Giga Destroyer: Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. * Clawquake: MetalGreymon's claw strikes the ground that the makes and earthquake the falling rocks then hit the enemy. MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher is the Digi-Xros of MetalGreymon and Cyberdramon. The Cyber Launcher as said by Ryo is only used under extreme emergencys. Attacks *'Cyber Launcher': He fires a blast of blue energy. *'Cyber Gigantic Launcher': Concentrates and fires all of its energy. *'Coronal Mass Ejection': Lowers its thermal power but opens all of its gunports, allowing it to attack countless enemies. "Cyberdramon (2010 anime) + AreoVeedramon" This form is Cyberdramon with AreoVeedramon's armor hands,feet and wings. Attacks *'Areo Cyber blast': He spins and beams of energy hit the enemy. "Greymon (2010 anime) + Cyberdramon (2010 anime)" The tails becomes part of the sword he has and it becomes a axe and his wings become Greymon blue and his mask becoms a shield. Attacks *'Axe strike': He swings his axe and hits the enemy with tremendous force. MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher + Gaossmon The Cyber Launcher will fire missiles that look like Gaossmon. Attacks *'Gaoss Blast': The Cyber Launcher fires Gaossmon missiles. Trivia *This army mostly has Veemon Digivolutions.